


【零晃】归来

by Tomato_candy



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 21:31:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19048813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomato_candy/pseuds/Tomato_candy
Summary: 分手→复合





	【零晃】归来

**Author's Note:**

> 分手→复合

香槟玫瑰花语： 我只钟情你一个（来自baidu）

01.

 

他很少会做梦，距离上一次做梦还是自己发高烧的时候，梦见他们半夜开车去海边，在璀璨的星空下接吻。这样回想着的他，看见前方有一个模糊的身影站在空白世界的中央，圆珠笔画出来的蓝色线条覆盖在脸上，所以即便他回过头来，大神晃牙也不知道他是谁。

他们就这样无言地面对面站着，谁也不知道对方是谁。

直到晃牙的左脚往前挪动一步，伸手揪住那人的衣领，把他扯到自己面前，鼻尖碰着鼻尖。

“怎么，你又打算像以前那样瞒着我离开吗？”

 

凌晨三点，一个黑色的身影走进24小时便利店，在饮料区徘徊，蒙上一层白雾的玻璃拉门模糊映出他疲惫的模样，有着薄茧的手指在绿茶前停顿了一秒，移向冻牛奶，却又屈起，久久不动，冰柜里冒出的冷气很快就染上指尖，使它变得冰冷。他的目光停留在塞在角落的番茄汁，记忆中的味道从舌根窜上来，那是一股结合着酸与甜的奇怪味道，他曾经嫌弃过这种味道，可是喜欢它的人可不是这样想，认为它是世界第一美食。

突然想起那个人让他觉得很不爽，坏心情导致他在放下饮料瓶的时候控制不住力气砸向柜台，吓醒了正在打瞌睡的收银员，赶紧起来接待这位气势汹汹的客人。

天空像是浸满了浓墨的纸张，无星也无月，他独自一人走在空荡荡的街道上，白天的阳光余温似乎还残留着，扑面而来的热感让他感到烦躁，目光一转，瞄到一张贴在剥落的墙壁上缺了半个角的海报，上面的色彩历经风吹雨打后褪得只剩下一层单色调，四个人物更是难以分辨，可是晃牙对它太熟悉了，熟悉到只需看一眼就能分清这四个人是谁。

这是UNDEAD刚出道的宣传海报，在这种旧城区里看见并不奇怪，晃牙突然想到很多事情，关于UNDEAD的，关于很久没有联系的乙狩阿多尼斯和羽风薰，还有关于那个人的……他赌气般用力别开了脸，视线范围内撞入了一个人影，惊讶、慌张、痛苦于眼瞳中一闪而过，他握紧了藏在口袋里的手。

“为什么你会在这里。”

他的语气里并没有包含着疑问，更多的是愤怒，他真想冲上去将他按到墙上，让他好好看看这张海报。

看啊，是你毁了这一切。

穿着黑西装的朔间零沉默了很久，眼睛闭上又睁开，他在脑海里一遍又一遍地练习和晃牙的对话，可真正遇到晃牙，他却选择了沉默。其实他没有什么好说的，解散UNDEAD是真的，继承家族产业是真的，飞去国外是真的，分手也是真的。

“算了，你已经和本大爷一点关系都没有。”

他不再是那个只会跟在朔间零身后的后辈，现在的他变得成熟，不会意气用事，面对自己的前男友，也能假装什么事都没有发生过，快步越过他。

而零由始至终都没有说过一句话。

沉默才是最可怕。

 

02.

 

对于朔间零的突然回国，他没有做出多大的反应，依然是白天弹吉他和遛狗，晚上去附近的酒吧里当驻唱歌手。

酒吧内所有灯光都熄灭了，只有一束浅紫色的光打下来，照亮安置在中央的圆形舞台，晃牙挑了一首抒情歌，心不在焉地唱着，由于唱歌的基本功还在，他能踩准节拍唱对歌词，只是没有投入感情。

终于熬过工作时间，他走下舞台那一刻松了口气，前方一位与他不太相熟的服务员走过来，将手中的香槟玫瑰递给他。

“等等，不要过……阿嚏！”他在昏暗中打了个大大的喷嚏。

“是那边的先生送给你的。”服务员小声地提醒，内心则嫌弃起这个没礼貌的家伙来。

晃牙顺着服务员的目光看过去，坐在吧台边上的零正单手托腮看着他，接收到晃牙投来的视线后眯起眼冲他微微笑，他依然穿着那套黑西装，没有扣上前三颗纽扣的白衬衫敞开着，里面的胸肌线条若隐若现，而衣袖随意挽至小臂，露出苍白的皮肤，他就坐在那里，无意识散发着自身魅力，引得路过的客人纷纷回头。

晃牙冷笑一声，对服务员说：“扔了它。”

“可是……”

晃牙没有再理他，而是径直走到零身边坐下，点了杯白开水后打开手机看信息，果不其然，羽风前辈和阿多尼斯分别发来信息说他们和回国的朔间零见了面，问晃牙有没有遇到他，比起八卦，他们更加担心晃牙的状况。

他锁上屏幕，照亮脸庞的光亮瞬间消失，“有什么事吗？”

“只是想见见吾辈心爱的孩子。”

他的口癖没有改变，久违的熟悉感令晃牙愣了一下，低下头去，“别兜圈子了，有什么事就直说。”

“……”

又是一阵沉默，晃牙彻底怒了，一拍桌子站了起来。

“你到底想要做什么？要离开就彻底一点，永远不要回来啊！”

零仰头望着这匹愤怒的孤狼，那双红色眼眸宛如一片深不见底的湖水，晃牙无法判断他现在是怀着怎么样的感情对待自己，他从来就没有猜对朔间零的心思。

周边的人都看向他们，服务员正准备上前劝解，晃牙却快先一步离开座位，消失在人群中。

接着他看见那个人无措地低下头去，颊边的黑色碎发遮去他的表情。

 

03.

 

一年一度的高中同学聚会在今天举行，去年的这个时候晃牙能以UNDEAD档期太满没时间回来参加为由拒绝，但今年他只是一个酒吧驻唱歌手，根本无法拒绝。

想着一顿饭的时间不算很长，还能赶回去上班，晃牙便放心地夹起肉块送进嘴里，坐在旁边的阿多尼斯明显有些坐立不安，这一届A班和B班的学生都坐在一起，即使隔着大大的圆桌也能听见对面笨蛋明星在闹个不停。

“阿多尼斯，你不吃肉吗？”晃牙边问边夹肉给他。

“大神看起来胃口很好，那我就放心了。”他笑了笑，开始不断地将肉塞进嘴里，塞得腮帮子鼓鼓的。

“什么啊，你这家伙是在担心本大爷啊，”晃牙感到原本堵塞在喉咙的石头消失得无影无踪，他喝了一大口柠檬水，酸味在口腔里弥漫开来，“本大爷当然没事啊！”说完，还挤出一个笑容来。

阿多尼斯听出了其中的暗示，连忙点头，“你没事就好，收到朔间前辈回国的消息我第一时间就想到你，怕你会出事，现在看来是我多虑了。”

他能有什么事，难道还像刚分手那样天天抱着酒瓶过日子吗？晃牙苦笑着摇头，又喝了一口柠檬水。

“本大爷已经……”

“是前辈！”

“前辈们好！”

门口的吵闹声打断他的话，两人一同看过去，发现羽风薰走在最前头，露出困扰的样子，他没想到一出现就被后辈们认出来，他的身后跟着同届的前辈们，其中有朔间零。晃牙先是错愕，接着赶紧低头，后半句话卡在喉咙说不出来，其实说不说已经无所谓了，他现在只想找个洞藏起来，他不想见到零，也不想被见到。

“啊，在这里在这里，我找到你们啦。”

薰走过来，学着晃牙低头的样子低下头去看他，“怎么，狗狗不认得我了？真是伤心啊，虽然我不希望男人记住我。”

“谁、谁会不认得你啊！羽风……前辈什么时候变得那么啰嗦。”晃牙凶狠地抬头反驳，明明看着的是羽风前辈，却有种视线穿透人体直接投在薰后面的零的错觉。

“只是逗你玩啦，我们很久没见面了不是吗？”薰笑着想要揉揉晃牙的毛发，结果差点被他咬到，“呜啊，这个喜欢咬人的习惯倒是没有变。”

晃牙没有理他，而是往后拉开了距离，“今天喝了不少酒吧？”

“不愧是狗狗啊，嗅觉真敏锐，A班的人好猛啊，总是想灌我喝，幸好朔间就坐在旁边，帮我挡了不少酒。”

“只是举手之劳而已，如果薰君为此倒下，吾辈可是会很困扰的喏。”零在一旁笑着回应。

两人有说有笑的，加上阿多尼斯不时插话问问题，让晃牙感到一种疏远感，他起身，在三人的不解中离开了座位。

“本大爷去卫生间。”

 

从卫生间出来，他没有再回去，而是直接走出酒店，迫不及待地吸一口属于夏末的闷热空气，随着一呼一吸，心情逐渐平静下来。

他和羽风前辈的确好久没见面，记得最后一次见面是开记者会宣布UNDEAD正式解散的时候，零没有出席，他在前一天晚上就飞往国外，再也没有音讯。

“不和阿多尼斯君他们道别完再走吗？”

隐在路灯照不到的地方的人开口问道，低沉的嗓音里埋着诱惑人心的陷阱，晃牙没有理他，迈开腿就走。

今晚的夜空很晴朗，一轮弯弯的明月挂在空中，散发出一圈浅淡的光芒。晃牙走在最前方，零跟在他身后，保持着三步的距离。

“你为什么要跟着本大爷？”

他还是忍不住回头吼他。

“只是碰巧同路而已。”零笑着回答。

“啧。”

晃牙走着走着，突然放慢了速度，这让零轻易地就跟上他，与他肩并肩前行。

“好臭，你喝了多少酒啊？”

晃牙捏着鼻子嫌弃地看了他一眼，几缕碎发粘在他的脸上，因酒精冲上脑袋导致脸蛋泛红，零眨着那双漂亮的眼睛，迅速捕捉到晃牙的眼神。

“三瓶？”

“离我远点。”

话虽这样说，晃牙却没有真的远离他，他们的步速很默契地变成一致，灯光将两人的影子拖得很长。

“小狗最近过得好吗？”

“比你在的时候要好一百倍。”

旁边传来一阵轻笑声，晃牙不爽地瞪向他，没想到的是零习惯性伸出手来揉他的脑袋，这一举动使两个人同时僵住在原地。

他们现在是什么关系？是前辈和后辈？是朋友？是伙伴？

答案是什么都不是！

晃牙条件反射拍开他的手，金色的眼瞳里掺杂着太多复杂的情绪，它们搅在一起，成为怒火的燃料。

“别碰我，我说得很清楚了，我们已经没有任何关系。”他说得很果断，仿佛这话已经在心中重复了很多遍，就差脱口而出。

“抱歉，”零收回手，垂下眼帘，“吾辈再也不会像以前那样伤害汝的。”

“啊？你现在是想赎罪吗？本大爷告诉你，你不需要对我做任何补偿，本大爷没有你想的那么小心眼。”

“小狗是在害怕吗？”零打断他的话。

“……我没有。”

“我没有在害怕！”他又重复了一遍。

他转身跳上刚停靠下来的公交车，神情固执，完全不知道自己的眼里全是恐慌。

他被看透了。无论怎么掩饰，这只无比熟悉他的想法的吸血鬼都能看透他，将他戴上的面具一点一点地砸碎。

公交车开始行驶，零没有上车，只是稍微抬起头，默默地看着把头扭到一边假装看风景的晃牙，仔细看他抿紧了嘴，眼角湿漉，头发乱糟糟地往外翘起的模样，直到自动门合上，彻底隔绝了他的视线。

 

一回到家，晃牙就冲进杂物房，把藏在角落的大箱子拖出来，里面全是以前买回来收藏的朔间零周边，放在最上面的是一条做工粗糙的围巾。零离开后晃牙就把他的生活用品全扔掉，唯有这条针织围巾和这箱周边是舍不得的，现在看来不过是两件废弃物。

他抓着围巾的一头，另一头因过长垂到地面，Leon在一旁歪着头看他，他就这样拖着这条围巾走出客厅，来到玄关，打开门，停止了接下来要做的动作。

他发现他做不到。

这条围巾是他花费了好长一段时间才编织出来，收到礼物的零立刻戴上那条丑丑的围巾和他共进晚餐，正值夏季，自称为吸血鬼的零汗流浃背，可他还是坚持着喝完最后一口红酒，才假装恋恋不舍地脱下来。

想着想着，眼泪就不由自主地流了出来，大神晃牙不是一个轻易流泪的人，但他也有感性的一面，听阿多尼斯用陶笛吹奏的时候会哭，看电影看到主角死亡的时候会哭，还有很久很久以前，朔间前辈不理他的时候也会偷偷躲在房间里哭。

朔间零说得对，他在害怕，害怕被抛弃，害怕失去前辈对他的爱，他开始对零产生了恐惧，如果再次陷入爱河然后再分开，他不知道他还能不能活在这个世界上。

他们的爱情很特别，属于一方死亡，另一方就会跟着死亡的忠诚爱情。

他沿着门板滑落，坐在地上，抱紧了那条围巾。Leon觉察到他的不对劲，不停地用鼻子拱他，发出呜咽声询问他的情况。

“本大爷才没有哭，只是对毛线过敏。”

说完，他打了一个大大的喷嚏，止不住的眼泪沿着脸部轮廓流下来，汇聚在下巴，滴落，被围巾吸收。他想起之前还没说完的后半句话，整合起来是“本大爷已经放手了”。

怎么可能做到彻底放手，他到现在还是那么爱他啊。

 

04.

 

早晨的阳光不算很刺眼，透过玻璃窗投射在晃牙脸上，他缓缓睁开眼，那片金色与阳光的浅黄融在一起，成为更加漂亮的色彩。晃牙抱着卷成一团的被子，半张脸埋进去，昨天精心打理过的灰发像个鸟窝一样，他揉着眼坐起来，拼命在混乱的脑海中寻找记忆，不到五秒钟就想起来，昨晚他大哭一场后就累倒在门边睡着了，那为什么他会在自己的床上醒过来？难道是有人把他搬回床上？

他警惕地直起腰，深吸一口气，空气中残留着的味道引导他打开房门，熟悉的味道中混进煎蛋的香味，他趴在墙壁上，探出半颗脑袋来偷偷观察。

半开放式的厨房里，零哼着曲子将煎好的煎蛋铲进瓷碟里，接着单手打蛋，脱离蛋壳的蛋黄与蛋清完美地落在不粘锅上，发出滋啦的声音。日光灯下的他身上笼罩着一层浅光，转过身来时脸上还带着笑意，“哦呀，小狗醒了啊？”

“前辈……吸血鬼混蛋，你为什么会在这里！？”晃牙总算反应过来，边在心里暗骂自己没骨气边进行反驳。

“爬窗进来的。”

满意地看着晃牙大吃一惊并且回头去看落地窗有没有被打破，零笑着挥动了几下手中的锅铲，“开玩笑的，小狗，吾辈的钥匙没有还给汝呢。”

零在暗示他还能在这个家自由出入，真是够厚脸皮的，晃牙只想一脚踢向墙壁发泄内心的不爽，可他不是小孩子了，不会再做这种幼稚的事，唯有背过手去紧紧地抓住睡衣的一角。

“那你是来还钥匙的吗？”

零摆好餐具，又端出两片烘烤好的吐司，然后像一位经验丰富的执事优雅地朝晃牙做了一个请的手势。

“如果你不解释清楚是来做什么的，本大爷就不吃这一顿早餐。”晃牙双手环胸倚在墙上，高傲地扬起下巴，看样子他是准备和零对抗到底。

“晃牙。”

晃牙刚戴上的面具立刻被击碎得一干二净，他皱起眉头，拼命压抑住快要溢出的感情。

“汝的眼睛肿了。”

“闭嘴，是因为昨晚本大爷喝太多柠檬水了。”

“Leon君胖了喏。”

“你能不能别再……”

“吾等复合吧。”

“不可能。”

零眼中的光黯淡下去，他坐到原本安排给晃牙的座位上，拿起番茄汁抿了一口，润润嗓子后再次说话，“来吃早餐。”

晃牙嚼着那片吐司，抬头就能看见正鼓着腮吃小番茄的零，对方觉察到他的视线后抬眸笑了笑，那笑容极其温柔，晃牙却不领情，低头继续吃他的吐司，可零的存在感实在太高了，他总是忍不住去看他，看他的眉眼，看那细长的睫毛，看薄薄的嘴唇粘上果酱，待零又看向他时，晃牙假装越过他去看后面有没有关好用电开关。

“吾辈有那么好看吗？”

“谁看你了？别那么自作多情。”

“吾辈没有说汝在看吾辈啊，”零语气中的笑意更浓了，很明显他是占了上风，“小狗，吾辈刚才说的话是认真的，希望汝能好好考虑一下。”

“本大爷的回答也是认真的。”

他吃完了吐司，吃完了小番茄，喝完了热牛奶，已经没有东西可以帮助他遮掩自己，他只能迎上零的视线，“你从来都不属于我，朔间前辈，即使和你交往，我也完全没有感受到你是属于本大爷的。”

零露出略微惊讶的神情，下一秒取代的是他擅长的微笑，“吾辈知道了。”他起身解开围裙，把它折好放在桌面，拿起西装外套走到玄关处换鞋。

晃牙松了口气，看来这家伙是妥协了。

没想到零在开门那一刻转过身来，懒懒地打了个哈欠后朝着某个方向挥手：“吾辈要回去补眠了，Leon君再见，吾辈还会回来的。”

结果Leon屁颠屁颠地跑过去，晃动那团毛茸茸的短尾巴，“汪”地一声应了零的话语。

混蛋！

晃牙正准备冲过去踹他出门，但零快先一步离开，顺手把门关上。

 

05.

原本漆黑一片的空间亮起一块，那里正是舞台，照亮舞台的光的颜色正是UNDAED的代表色——紫色。率先换好第二套演出服的零拿着麦克风走上台，尖叫声立即代替方才喊“安可”的声音，精心扎起的小马尾辫随着走动而左右晃动，表演后的余热还残留在体内，他稳了稳气息，笑着眨眨眼：

“为什么汝等看起来还这么有精力？吾辈不认老都不行喏。”

台下传来一阵轻笑声，零这是在活跃气氛，为仍在换衣服的成员们拖延时间。

“嗯，趁着他们还没上台，吾辈来和汝等做个约定好不好？”

在一片“好——”的答应声中，零收敛起笑容，把前额湿透了的刘海拨开，露出那双猩红色的眼眸，面无表情的他给人一种威严感，就像是一位真正的魔王，身披斗篷，黑羽纷落。

“如果……吾辈离开了晃牙，就拜托汝等代表吾辈好好守护他。”他的低沉声音传遍会场的每一个角落，大家都安静下来，茫然地看着他，“这种守护可不是指要陪伴在他身边哦，那个位置是吾辈的。”

零和晃牙交往这件事他们早就知道，即使如此，晃牙还是拥有很多男粉丝，所以当零说出这句话时，台下的男粉都兴奋地发出“来打一架吧”“绝对不会输给你”的回应。

零也被这气势逗笑了，“所以希望汝等能够支持他，鼓励他，给予他前进的力量。这样微不足道却至关重要的约定，汝等能做到吗？”

晃牙一走上台阶就被突如其来的呼声吓到，加快脚步走上去看看发生什么事，结果发现零笑得很开心，看见晃牙来了，更是走过去揽住他的肩膀揉乱那头半湿的头发。

“发、发生什么事了？”

“是秘密哦，到时候汝看DVD就知道了。”

“啊？你是在耍本大爷吗？咬死你哦！”

那个时候晃牙怎么也想不到，这将会成为UNDEAD最后一场演唱会……

画面突然消失，唯一光源的熄灭使得客厅重新陷入黑暗中，窝在沙发里的零抬起眸，看向那只拿着遥控器的小吸血鬼，喊了声“凛月”。

“你的时差还没倒过来么？不如我用遥控器敲晕兄长吧，这样睡得比较快。”凛月边露出纯真笑容边抛起遥控器又接住。

“才回来几天，凛月就对吾辈那么凶喏。”

“那只柯~基看见你回来肯定很吃惊对吧？”

“而且很生气。”

凛月耸耸肩，“意料之中，如果是我绝对会直接杀掉这个突然把恋人丢下跑去国外的人。”

“即使有理由？”

“是，”凛月一甩手，遥控器在空中划出一个半弧准确地砸进零怀里，“但是柯~基不是我，他肯定有很多问题想要问你，兄长，父亲的病情已经稳定下来，随时能出院，你可以暂时不用理家族的事，先把柯~基追回来。”

落地窗外的皎洁月光洒进来，连同影影绰绰的树影一并投射在地板上，零沉思了一会儿，犹豫着回答：“可是吾辈不能……”

“这里还有我，不要忘了我也是朔间家的一员，我会试着同时进行偶像活动和帮助父亲管理家族。”

“凛月——”

“恶心死了，不要哭着凑过来啊，快点看好你的柯~基，不要被其他母狗勾引跑了。”

 

06.

 

灰发青年站在柔和灯光下，戴着黑色手套的双手交叉搭在立麦上，他正唱着一首悲伤的情歌，藏在歌词里头的寂寞深深地感染到他，使他不由压低了嗓音，用低沉到沙哑的声音去表达这份感情。

当他睁开双眼，那一抹金色宛如夏日里最为灿烂的阳光，他看见不远处站着一个人，今天他穿了单薄的针织外套与黑裤，挂在脖子上的圈形项链折射出微弱的光芒，他只是这样一瞥，零立即捕抓到他投来的目光，笑着挥挥手。

那家伙怎么又来了！

晃牙皱了皱眉，接下来的歌词被他唱出一种固执感来，却意外的合适，当他唱完最后一段，听众们纷纷鼓掌叫好。

“晚上好，小狗，要去喝一杯吗？”零算好晃牙下台的时间迎上去，单手插着裤袋站在他身边。

“不了。”

晃牙冷冷地拒绝，转身往酒吧内部走去。

“汝要去哪？”

“卫生间。”

“说起来，小狗每次看到吾辈都会去卫生间喏。”狭窄的走廊里灯光昏暗，嵌入玻璃的墙壁映出他们的身影，晃牙还没反应过来，零就从后面逼近他，往他碎发下的耳朵吹气，“难道汝是因为看见吾辈就……”

“你在胡说什么啊！别靠得那么近！”晃牙一下子听出他话里有话，耳根变得透红，他一向不擅长应付零抛过来的曲线球，就这样赤裸裸地被零挑逗，更是感到一阵羞怒。

“……”

零抓紧了抵在胸膛的手，强迫与他十指紧扣，他将晃牙按在墙上，让他整个身体贴着冰凉的玻璃，随后强行咬上他的唇。

“这里……人……”

晃牙含糊说出一句不成形的话来，就被彻底堵住了嘴。属于朔间零的味道卷席而来，既熟悉又陌生，他试过在零离开之后的床上睡觉，像汲取养分那样闻着残留在被单上的味道，但味道总会散去，对粉尘过敏的他更是需要经常更换被单，这样一洗一晒，味道就变得越来越浅淡，直至消失。

晃牙放弃挣扎，开始有意无意地吮吸零的嘴唇，用舌尖顶他的舌头，唾液从嘴角流落，他无比渴望零能够给予他更多，但同时又不想他往前再走一步，因为这一步将会成为他愿意回头的借口。

零全程都是睁着眼，看晃牙紧皱的眉头，渗出眼缘的泪水，泛红的脸颊，这一切都如以前一样令人着迷。离开晃牙后，他改为用鼻尖蹭过他的鼻尖、脸颊、耳垂，最后停留在锁骨，闻着身上安心的味道，他感觉到对方与他一样起了反应，便轻笑着问：“要现在解决吗？”

晃牙露出抗拒的表情，拼命摇头，可零知道他不是这样想。半拖半拽将他拉进卫生间的隔间，咔哒一声锁上门，身后的晃牙的呼吸已经变得紊乱，下身传来胀痛感让他差点迷失在情欲里，当零冰凉的手伸进内裤时，他的双腿条件反射夹住零的手，不许他做出下一个动作。

“害怕了？”

“才、才没有害怕！”只是不知道隔壁有没有人，要是被认出是酒吧的驻唱歌手，那他这份工作就泡汤了。

“小狗，”他亲吻着他的耳垂，开始发烫的皮肤夹着冰凉的手，慢慢将其捂热，牙齿咬上柔软的部分，晃牙敏感地往后一缩，零趁机朝上握住半硬的性器，指尖轻轻地上下摩挲着，“我们不会被发现的。”

草草地撸了几下 晃牙的性器就彻底勃起，在空气中轻微颤动，他神色慌张伸出手想要遮掩，却被零抓住扭到身后去，“这不是很想要么？为什么要遮住？”

“因为……不想被你看见啊……”

他脱口而出，接着又被一个吻堵住嘴，舌尖牵扯出来的银线落在晃牙红肿的嘴唇上，另一份滚烫令他失态地发出惊呼声，是零把他们的抵在一起，互相磨蹭着前端，胀大的地方根本不听自己的指挥，不停地往零的性器上蹭。

“朔间前辈……”

零突然停下手中的动作，惊讶地看向因情欲染红了眼角的晃牙，他嘴里好像还念叨着什么，但听不清楚，零只能去亲吻他的脸颊，把他揽入怀中。

“晃牙，还想要更多吗？”

他的语气很温柔，仿佛在问今天你想吃什么一样，晃牙自然是摇摇头，他想快点射出来，结束这场无意义的性爱。他靠在零的肩膀上，死死咬住外套，零加快了撸动的速度，快感如洪水般涌上来，晃牙再也忍耐不住，扭动身体主动迎上去，接着是一股热流喷射出来，溅湿了零的手，但对方还没射。

“晃牙……”

又来了，能不能不要这样叫他。

晃牙咬着牙硬是把高潮的呻吟给咽下去，同时蹲下身甩开零的手，含住那根大尺寸的性器，温软的内壁贴合着柱身，压在下面的舌头带有粘腻的唾液，不安分地抬起舌尖去顶、去挑逗，头顶传来零发出的舒服感叹声，他似乎得到了允许，用力吮吸一下。

“喂。”

脑袋被死死按住，性器在口腔里进进出出，摩擦出来的热度烫得惊人，可是快感也随着这热度一同冲进脑部深处，他知道他的朔间前辈现在很舒服，他知道他想要的是什么。

最后零选择离开晃牙才射出来，一小部分浊液沾在晃牙右脸颊上，他半眯着眼，摇摇晃晃地站起来，推开零出去洗脸。

他没想到自己会和前男友在卫生间里做这种事，一时缓不过来的他木然脱下被水与汗水浸湿的手套，扔进垃圾桶里。洗完手的零走过来，歪头看他，一脸无辜什么事都没有发生的表情：“需要司机么？吾辈有开车来。”

他抹了一把脸，冷水使他清醒过来，他又变回那个冷冰冰地对待零的大神晃牙，“不用了，这里离我家很近。”

“嗯？小狗是在邀请吾辈去汝家……”他捻起一撮灰毛，“继续刚才的事吗？”

晃牙拍开他的手，率先离开这里，可没走几步，又回头看他，“吸血鬼混蛋，你就这么喜欢本大爷吗？”

零没有回答他。

“但本大爷讨厌你。”

 

温水冲刷着这具年轻的身体，泡沫流了一地，旋转着进入排水口。晃牙关上花洒，若有所思地用毛巾擦干身体，穿上睡衣，脏衣服被随意扔在洗手盆里，他边开门边拿起来，一张纸条从口袋掉出飘落在地面，被水濡湿了一半。

这是什么？

他捡起这张变得软嗒嗒的纸条，发现是水族馆的门票，上面印有一条咧开嘴仿佛是在展露笑容的海豚，这让他想起那只狡猾的吸血鬼。

 

终章

 

水族馆前门旁的长椅上，零打了一个又一个哈欠，像极了一只慵懒的黑猫，初秋的阳光少了炽热与刺眼，变得轻薄，温柔地覆在叶子泛黄的树冠上。他百无聊赖地坐在那里，足足有两个小时，今天来水族馆的人不算很多，他也不怕被人认出他是朔间零，UNDEAD的时代已经过去，现在的他只是一个普通人。

“你还要坐到什么时候？”

身后传来晃牙的声音，困意如海水退潮，他一下子变得精神起来，扭过头迎接他所等待的人。

“吾辈就知道小狗会来。”

“本大爷只是碰巧有空而已，才~不是特意为了你。”晃牙叉着腰，嘴上说得毫不在乎。

“是是。”零手握拳状抵在嘴边憋笑。

过了验票处，他们随着人流走进水族馆，经过一个又一个大型玻璃水箱，里面全是不知名的鱼类，一路上他们都没有说过话，偶尔对上视线便移开，感觉气氛越来越尴尬。

“小狗。”

“吸血鬼混蛋。”

两人同时开口，先是一愣，然后无奈地笑了，零再一次开口，语气温和：“一会儿要去看海豚表演吗？”

“那是当然的啊，不过距离表演开始还有一段时间，我们先去鲸鲨馆吧。”

晃牙很自然地接下话来，从他决定要和零一起去水族馆那一刻起，他的心态发生了变化，明白不能执着于纠缠不清的感情上，那天晚上说的讨厌，绝对不是字面上那么简单，内心深处像是有许多丝线缠绕成一团，把出口堵得死死的。

“嗯。”

 

一条巨大的鲸鲨贴着玻璃游动，投下的阴影掠过晃牙脸庞，他的双手放在冰凉玻璃上，瞪大双眼看着玻璃后面的海洋世界，海龟慢悠悠地摆动四肢，鳐鱼顺着水流宛如鸟儿滑翔一样游过，漂亮的珊瑚布满沙面，水纹与蓝色灯光相融合，轻纱般笼罩着他们。

“好厉害！”

零看着兴奋到似乎连狗耳朵和狗尾巴都蹦出来的晃牙，忍不住露出宠溺的笑容，他想要揉一把那头灰发，看它因静电而竖起几根发丝，可他不能这样做，一旦他触碰了晃牙，这个世界宝物就会彻底崩坏，想到晃牙在卫生间里说的那番话，他的心脏就变得隐隐作痛。

“喂喂喂，吸血鬼混蛋！”

放大的脸孔出现在眼前，晃牙正不爽地看着自己，零还没回话，他又开始抱怨起来：“本大爷是看你寂寞才勉强陪你去水族馆，没想到就我一个人在那里傻兮兮的，你能不能给点反应？还是说你身体不舒服，需要去那边坐一下？”

说完转身准备走向休息区，谁知被零抓住了手腕，手指陷入衣料中，他的力度很大，足以让晃牙皱起眉头。

“怎么了？”

面对晃牙的询问，零一时之间不知道如何开口，是坦白，还是继续隐瞒？

冰凉的手顺着手腕滑下，与那只温暖的手相握，他在晃牙的惊讶中把他重新拉回身边来，面对面站好。

“小狗，吾辈……”

“不可能。”晃牙以为他又要求复合。

他闭了闭眼，“吾辈不会再丢下汝不管……对不起。”

“你答应过本大爷不会再离开，但二话不说就跑去国外，这算什么？难道不是说谎吗？”

依晃牙的性子来说，他最讨厌的是破坏约定，说好的在一起，就永远在一起，绝对不会背叛，无论怎么解释都是徒劳无功，他决定的事不会再改变。

可对方是那个朔间零。

“你到底要怎么样才会放过我……”

此时海豚表演已经开始，人潮纷纷涌去场地，鲸鲨馆内竟只剩他们两个人。零往前走一步，直勾勾地盯着晃牙，实在受不了被这样的目光注视的晃牙狠狠地别过脸去，肩膀突然一沉，零的额头抵着他，黑色发丝搔得他的皮肤直发痒，连同心脏。

“你在做什么！？”

“吾辈只是想触碰汝。”

晃牙感到鼻子一阵发酸，身体变得僵硬，他握紧了双拳站在原地一动不动。

“……”

“那个时候父亲病倒了，没人管理家族，吾辈作为长子，必须尽快回去……没有和汝说明白是吾辈的错。”

“原来你还知道自己错了啊。”

零抬起头，略带惊讶地看着晃牙。

“这些本大爷都知道，阿凛早就打电话过来告诉我了，”晃牙抓住零两边的肩膀，逼他直视自己的眼睛，那是一双拥有漂亮色彩的眼瞳，因冒上一层水汽变得些许朦胧，“本大爷觉得生气是因为你一个人承担那么多却不告诉我，实在是太讨厌了，本大爷已经变得很强大，强大到可以在你身边支持你帮助你，为什么你就是不懂！为什么还要死撑着！”

“朔间前辈，请好好看着我，现在的我还像以前那样弱小吗？！”

晃牙的话语化作光芒钻进零的胸膛，照亮垂死挣扎的心脏，他紧紧抱住面前的人，脸庞埋进发尾与衣料之间。

“晃牙。”

“嗯。”

把这一年来想要告诉他的话全数说出来后，晃牙觉得轻松多了，任由他抱住自己。

“吾等还能重头再来吗？”

“不可以，朔间前辈，我们回不去了。”

无论是返礼祭上晃牙单方面的告白，还是零捧着香槟玫瑰忍着笑向一直打喷嚏的晃牙告白，这样的事情即使再做一遍也毫无意义。

零放开晃牙，后退了几步，蓝色的光芒照亮吸血鬼半张苍白的脸，红色的眸子里闪烁着光，他还牵着晃牙的手。

“既然回不去了，那汝愿意和吾辈一同创造未来吗？”

“晃牙，吾等结婚吧。”

“难道不是复合吗？！”

晃牙没想到零会突然求婚，但下一秒他明白过来，这家伙是在试探他啊。怒火一下子冲上脑袋，他咬牙切齿，死死掐住零的手掌。

“混蛋，你又骗我了。”

“没有哦，吾辈是认真的，一直以来都是那么认真地对待汝。”

晃牙转移视线，看向那条还在玻璃附近游动的鲸鲨，久久不出声，褪去稚嫩的五官被浅薄的蓝光勾勒出来，仿佛整个世界因他而安静下来。零的手心在出汗，他从来没有像现在这么紧张过。

“我愿意。”


End file.
